El mejor día de mi vida
by AniKamia666
Summary: El pocky es uno de los mejores inventos de la humanidad, y You Watanabe lo aprueba. Ship: YouRiko.


— Si sigues mirando así a Riko, creerá que su vestuario está mal.

— ¡Waaah!— Casi me da un infarto, ¡Joder, Chika! — ¿Q-Qué?

— Estás babeando— acercó un pañuelo a una de las comisuras de mis labios.

— ¡Eh!

— ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta?

Me calmé un poco y salí de mi sorpresa, aterrizando al fin en la conversación que sostenida en mi amiga.

— N-No lo sé...

— No pierdes nada, Riko es muy amable, así que sabrá corresponderte... O rechazarte.

— Eso me da ánimos— dije sarcásticamente — No sé cómo decir estas cosas, mucho menos sé encontrar el momento indicado.

— No creo que lo encuentres, deberías hacerlo simplemente.

— ¿Cómo?

— Empieza una plática casual, pregúntale sobre sus gustos o algo así.

Suspiré.

— Bien, aquí voy— arreglé una sonrisa en mi cara, la más cautivadora que tenía en mi repertorio.

Pero en cuanto la vi, mi confianza se fue al suelo.

— Eh... Riko...— dejé la galantería y traté de sonar casual.

No me pudo tocar peor momento, pues lo que a Riko le gustaba eran los mangas y animes yuri, y justamente un cuadernillo de tal género estaba entre sus manos. Definitivamente preguntarle sobre eso sería vergonzoso.

— ¡You!— la chica de cabello rojizo escondió rápidamente el cuadernillo que tenía entre sus manos — ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿C-Cómo... Cómo se llama... El manga que leías...?

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno... Últimamente he querido leer un poco más del género...

— ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?— me miró, inquisitiva.

— Eso trato de averiguar— creo que mi cara está ardiendo. Detrás de Riko veía a Chika, quien levantaba ambos pulgares.

— Oh, bueno...— acercó su mochila y buscó entre sus cosas — Seria mejor algo un poco más ligero, este manga es el primero de la mayoría — me entregó un manga que tenía escrito en la portada _"Girl Friends"._

— Oh— me quedé viendo la portada, el dibujo era realmente bonito — ¿De qué trata?

— Bueno, cuenta la historia de Mari y su camino para descubrir el amor que siente por su mejor amiga.

— Que cliché.

Riko me dió un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— No juzgues una historia sin conocerla.

— Está bien— sonreí.

Bien, ese era un buen primer paso.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

— ¡Feliz día del Pocky!— dijo Chika mientras entraba al club.

— ¿Feliz día?— respondió Riko, un poco abrumada por la sorpresiva llegada de nuestra amiga.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí Chika?— pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué más podría ser?— rebuscó en la bolsa que traía — ¡Son pockys para jugar! Así que, Kanan, ten— le entregó una caja a la peliazulada — También Dia, Yoshiko...

— ¡Es Yohane, caray!

— Yohane y...— Mantuvo el "y" sostenido por algunos segundos — ¡You!— me entregó una caja con mucha emoción.

— Hey Chika, ¿Y nosotras?— preguntó Mari.

— Ya están— Chika comenzó a enumerar con los dedos — Dia con Hanamaru, Kanan con Mari, Yoshi-Yohane con Ruby y You...— Me miró maliciosa.

Me sonrojé al instante, sabía lo que quería decir.

— Espera, ¡¿Qué?!— Dia se acercó a Chika con el rostro completamente rojo — ¡¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo que hacer eso con Hanamaru?!

— ¿No quieres?— mi amiga levantó una ceja varias veces, es una mal disimulada señal de complicidad.

— Te voy a...

— ¡Ah! Sarah me llama ¡Con permiso!

— ¡No huyas!— Dia salió tras ella.

— Chika tiene las ideas más interesantes— dijo Mari mientras abrazaba a la peliazulada.

— B-Bueno, no es como si debiera hacer estas cosas sin avisar— susurró Kanan.

— ¿No quieres jugar?— insinuó Mari.

— ¡¿Jugarán aquí?!— Riko, que había estado leyendo manga desde hace un rato, se levantó abruptamente, mientras las miraba con ojos brillantes.

— Vaya, tenemos a una yurista emocionada— dijo Mari mientras reía.

— Eh... Je, je...— Riko volvió su cara al manga, o más bien, la hundió dentro de el.

 **xxxx**

Chika llegó viva al primer periodo, literalmente la salvó la campana.

Aunque ahora quien tenía ganas de dejarla como mandarina machacada era yo.

Sé lo que Chika quería decirme con esa caja de pockys que me dió, el único problema, es que ni siquiera me he confesado.

Vaya, ni siquiera sabía si Riko era de las chicas que les gustaban otras chicas, a decir verdad, tampoco sabía si yo lo era, pero Riko me tenía comiendo de su mano prácticamente.

La miré entrar en el salón y sentarse frente a mí, el perfume de su cabello envolvió mis sentidos, su aroma me sumergió en mi amor por ella, su hipnotizante figura... No pude evitar curvar mis labios en una ligera sonrisa, embelesada, ilusionada...

— ¿Estás bien You?

¡Y DEMASIADO EVIDENTE!

— ¡Eh! ¡Sí!— quería meter mi cabeza bajo la tierra para poder gritar con todas mis ganas, pero como no podía hacer eso, me limité a reír mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello.

— Estás muy roja— puso su mano bajo mis flequillos.

— E-Estoy bien— agaché mi mirada.

— Bueno, no se sobre esfuerces— me sonrió.

— No...

Suspiré cuando la vi sentarse de nuevo. Quizá ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

Me confesaría.

Pensando en como es Riko, parece que es del tipo de persona que se apena con facilidad, seguramente si llego y hago un kabe-don, se sonrojará, pero soy un poco más bajita que ella. Aunque no creo que eso afecte mucho.

— Watanabe.

Sus ojos viéndome tan fijamente...

Y podría besarla...

— ¿Watanabe?

O quizá con los pockys que me dio Chika podría pedirle que juguemos...

— ¡You Watanabe!

— ¡Sí!— me levanté por inercia al escuchar mi nombre.

— ¿Podría decirnos qué es tan importante como para no poner atención a mi clase?— la profesora me perforó con la mirada.

— N-Nada...

— Espabile, Watanabe, salga a tomar aire si gusta.

— S-Sí... ¡Gracias! ¡Con permiso!— salí del aula, un tanto apenada.

Decidí ponerme mi short de deportes y sacar mi nerviosismo como mejor lo sabía hacer: moviéndome.

Corrí cerca de 13 vueltas, cuando logré vislumbrar una cabellera rojiza con ligeros toques color vino. Era Riko, la reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien... Debí haber hecho el ridículo ahí dentro.

— Bueno, más bien fue impactante, no sueles ser del tipo distraído— rió ligeramente — Creo que eso le queda más a Chika.

— Je, je... Sí...— bajé la mirada un poco apenada.

— Bueno, las clases ya han terminado— miró el cielo — ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí...— reí ligeramente.

Nos reunimos con todas y nos dirigimos a la parada del autobús. Decidí sentarme a lado de Riko, y tal como si las demás supieran lo que estaba pensando, dejaron libre el asiento de mi amiga de cabello color rojizo.

No sabía si alegrarme de que me hayan entendido, así como sentirme conmovida por su ayuda; o preocupada, porque si ellas lo sabían, significaba que Riko también podría estar enterada de mi profundo enamoramiento hacia ella, o quizá si no era así, podía darse una idea. Agh, pensar en esto hará que me duela la cabeza.

— R-Riko...

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre You?

— ¿Podría... Ir hoy a tu casa?

— ¿A mi casa? Claro You, sabes que eres más que bienvenida.

— Sí...— dejé salir una pequeña risa.

Iba a hacerlo.

De verdad iba a hacerlo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

De verdad... No podía hacerlo.

Ya estaba en la habitación de Riko, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir, o qué hacer... Siquiera a donde moverme.

Ella había bajado por jugo y algunas frituras. Abrí mi mochila y vi la caja de pockys, el calor llenó mi cara, mientras imaginaba a mi en un extremo del pocky, y a Riko en el lado opuesto... Acercándonos poco a poco, viéndonos a los ojos, juntando nuestros labios...

— ¡He regresado You!— Riko entró de golpe.

Di un pequeño brinco, dejando caer mi mochila y por ende, los pockys también.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí.

— ¿Segura que no pasa nada You?— mi amiga se acercó, preocupada, a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, hay algo...— titubeé — Hay algo que quisiera decirte.

— Oh, ¿qué ocurre?— dejó lo que hacía para ponerme atención.

— Er...— me puse más nerviosa teniendo sus hermosos ojos dorados enfocados en mi — Bueno es que... Yo...— esperaba que en algún momento su vista se enfocara en otra cosa, como su piano o la ventana, pero no, su mirada parecía inmutable en mi — Yo...— miré los restos de pocky en el piso. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y tomó la caja, viendo el interior — ¿Rik...?

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo You?— soltó antes de que pudiera terminar.

— ¿E-Eh?

— El juego del pocky— me extendió la galleta.

— ¡¿Eh?!— mi cara se enrojeció al instante.

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

— Juguemos, You.

De acuerdo, definitivamente es real, pero aún así... ¿Qué hago?

Elevé el pocky a la altura de mi cara, y miré un tanto dudosa a Riko, preguntándome si realmente entendía lo que íbamos a hacer.

Mi amiga tomó mi muñeca, jalándome hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme You?

— Y-Yo...— la cercanía de Riko me envolvía en un festival de emociones del cual era difícil sacar mi razón para poder argumentar algo coherente — Me gustas... Riko.

— Tu también me gustas You, no sabes cuanto— comenzó a acercarse a mi.

— Riko... El pocky...

— Creo que, me saltaré esa parte.

— Riko... Yo... En serio que... — mis palabras perdieron volumen con cada centímetro que acortaba entre ella y yo.

Finalmente nos besamos, y mi pecho estalló en miles de emociones que se me hace difícil escribir. Pero es como una presión en tu pecho, una presión bonita, una que hace latir a mi corazón como loco, cosquillas en mis mejillas, gritos internos, felicidad desbordante. Besar a Riko Sakurauchi, mi amada Riko Sakurauchi... Era un sueño.

Nuestro beso, que había sido un casto contacto de labios, finalmente fue roto.

Miré a la pelirroja a los ojos y ella se sonrojó completamente, pero no borraba su sonrisa de sus hermosos labios. No pude evitar sonreír enormemente también.

Por fin podía perderme en su mundo y ella en el mío.

— Es mucho mejor que el pocky— juntó su nariz con la mía y la frotó.

— Concuerdo totalmente— la abracé con fuerza.

Definitivamente éste es el mejor día de mi vida.


End file.
